Talk:USIF Powered Assault Armor
Shield layer is first, then it's the others. StingerGhost1 21:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for enhancing the things I added about the other armor varients Ploxis. StingerGhost1 22:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Uh...I liked the old video better. Maybe we should have both? Official Model Name Judging from what the MA3 Kodiak page says (and the material I'm mentioning is taken from joinsection8.com no less), the USIF Powered Assault Armor could be called Patton-class Armor. But "USIF Powered Assault Armor" should still be kept as the page's title, for better page comparison with "ARM Powered Assault Armor" and also for simplicity's sake. Ploxis 03:05, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Source of Information? I was curious as to where the information about all the armor's functions came from. I know the shielding and the HUD are obvious but as for the NUBIOCHEM and the 2 weeks of supplies? I've scoured the internet for a PDF version of the instruction booklet for both games and found nothing talking about the armor in the prejudice booklet nor have I found anything on any of the Section 8 websites. If the information on the armor functions is in the instruction booklet for the first game may I suggest listing it as a source otherwise this page looks like somebody just made up much of the armor's abilities. Lancer AR 08:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) NUBIOCHEM simply refers to a "Nuclear Biological Checmical" protection layer. It was mentioned on the original Section 8 website. Also, in one of the campaign levels, it's also talked about. If you play the games you can piece together some information, as well as finding the audio recordings in Section 8: Prejudice. None of the stuff is in an instruction booklet. You'd have to talk to an administrator about it, but I don't think it's going to change considering it's our best page. StingerGhost1 12:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) How Do They Put the Suits On? This was just somethign that I was wondering, after watching Iron Man, Iron Man 2, and the Avengers, as well as the opening sequence of Starcraft II. What do you guys think about how they don the suits? I'd like to think it's Iron Man-style, because it just looks really cool, and seems like the only way they'd be able to get such a complex thing on. Obviously this isn't lore-related, since we can't confirm any of it, but I wanted to know what you're guys' opinion was. StingerGhost1 06:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I think the Iron Man-style way of donning suits (where robotic arms assemble the armor quickly piece by piece over the wearer) works well with more "primitive" power armor where it is composed of (relatively) simple servos and heavy plating. But USIF power armor seems to resemble the Crysis nanosuit, where a more advanced nanomuscle system is used to "power" the armor, instead of clunky servos like those found in StarCraft II Terran armor. So I guess the way that USIF troops don their armor in Section 8 would likely be similar to how US nanosuit soldiers don their suits in Crysis, seeing as they are similar in design due to their nanomuscle structure (USIF armor has much more plating and gadgets to it, but the core design is the same). Granted, I don't exactly know how Crysis guys get their suits on, but based on a cinematic from Crysis 2, one nanosuit soldier removed his entire suit by hand and placed on a wounded Marine. I'm guessing that USIF soldiers, in the same manner, don their armor by hand without machine assistance. Maybe the nanomuscle fibers aid the soldier in some fashion while they're donning the armor. Ploxis 08:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I actually think it's both. A soldier could put it on if needed, but for most activities, robotic arms assist them in doing so for the sake of time. StingerGhost1 18:21, May 20, 2012 (UTC) My guess for USIF soldiers is that instead of robotic arms, those little flying control point robots flit about and help the troops. You're right in that mechanical assistance with donning armor is great for expediency, but I think the robotic arms would be too impractical for getting combat units into their suits en masse, even in non-combat situations like training or preparing for a parade. It's like in StarCraft II, where Tychus had to go in that room to get outfitted. You'd have to install (and maintain) lots of those complex outfitting rooms for soldiers, and even then I think they'd have to fall in line because there wouldn't be enough rooms. There's also more room for error if, for example, just one of the arms malfunctions. A new idea I have is that the USIF keeps simpler rooms that store the armor, and each combat unit (squad or platoon level, most likely) goes there to don their armor. Each of those rooms would store several of those little flying robots that would fly around and quickly outfit the troops with their armor plating in a coordinated fashion, sort of like how little squires helped knights into their armor in medieval times. Ploxis 20:43, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Trintinium? Don't you mean titanium? Copied I believe you copied the CryFibril's picture from the game Crysis 2 and used it here as the Synthetic Muscle System. If not, then please enlighten me. Regards. 14:44, January 24, 2016 (UTC)